Crossroads of Time
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: Broken Moon is a just a kit. Just a kit, a kit with powers beyond imagination, and a path laid down by the ones that are older than the stars. She stands, along with the Walker of Dreams, at the Crossroads of Time. One-shot, artwork done by my friend Silver, please R&R!


**A/N: Hi people! This is xXEat Me Drink MeXx, aka the former winterthaw of thunderclan, with my latest story. It's a one-shot at the moment, but you can tell me in a review if you want the full story. Please read and review!**

**Crossroads of Time**

Darkness descended upon the ruined forest. Clouds scuttled across the night sky as a pale sliver of moon weakly shone down on the destroyed ground. The Twoleg monster roared away, leaving deep gouges in its wake. As the last snarls of the foul beast faded into nonexistence, all fell silent. Not even the hoot of an owl or a rustle of the leaves broke the vigil the stars were keeping for the dying forest.

As the evening turned into night, lithe shadows crept from the stunted growth all around the clearing. Broken gorse bushes and rampaging brambles turned into wild creatures, baring tooth and claw, ready to fight to the death before revealing their secrets.

"Is this the place, Broken Moon?"

The cool voice rippled through the deadly quiet. A pair of amber eyes gleamed.

A high, shaky voice replied. "Y-Yes, Zodiac's Prophet."

"So mote it be." The hushed whisper ran around the edges of the hollow as one by one, slender shapes stepped forwards, moonlight washing their ruffled pelts.

They stood, heads held high proudly, all of them magnificent and strong, except for one, scrawny little kitten, with wide golden eyes and a pale pelt, shot through with jagged stripes of jet black.

Her paws trembled as she padded forwards. "This is the place, Zodiac's Prophet. I'm sure of it." Her voice held a note of confidence.

"Thank you, Broken Moon." The cat she had addressed was a black-blue tom, with dark amber eyes. The last to step into the clearing, his pelt ignited with silver points of fire as the waning moon's light struck his pelt.

The darkened light seemed to brighten; the malignant shadows retreated from the inferno that raced across the tom's fur.

Broken Moon watched in awe. She had only heard of the legendary silver flames that erupted from the Prophet's pelt when they stepped under the light of the moon of Starclan. Never had she expected to see it in her lifetime.

"Elemental's Tempest, Painted Light."

"Yes, Zodiac's Prophet?" the meow came from two cats, one a stormy gray tom, the other a dappled she cat with violet eyes.

The tom, a shining beacon in the night, motioned for them to part the brambles.

As the two wrestled with the thorny vines, Broken Moon gazed around the party which had converged. There was Stone's Claw, the best fighter next to Zodiac's Prophet. Darkened Sun, the great assassin Rushing Death's daughter. Clouding Sky, the lovely cream she-cat. Witching Glass, who was one of the most powerful mages in the world, even stronger than the tom Copper Lake. There was Sable's Fire, a proud black tom with burning eyes. Standing next to him was Brindled Mirror, intelligent eyes flashing. And still hunched in the shadows was a motionless figure of gray tabby fur.

Painted Light nodded towards Zodiac's Prophet. Soundlessly, he led the way through the dropping brambles, into the deserted wasteland that was once the mighty Thunderclan's camp.

Broken Moon started as a bat dropped, missing her head by a few hairs as it soared off into the night.

"Well?"

"It's somewhere here." The kit closed her eyes as she searched her memory for the location of the object.

Rushing Death shifted impatiently. "They're coming," he muttered. "You better hurry before they arrive, or we're all dead, and any hope will be gone."

Broken Moon gave a little jump, heart thumping as she clawed through her thoughts.

"Be quiet," scolded Brindled Mirror. "Let the poor thing concentrate. She's been pressured enough already, being the best Seer we've had since _him._" The poisonous word was aimed towards the bundle of gray fur, whose brilliant blue eyes snapped open, but then closed.

"There!" squeaked the kit. "In the centre, two foxlengths in front of the Highrock! It's buried deep though, it's been there for many, many seasons."

Witching Glass exchanged a look with Zodiac's Prophet before croaking a word, sketching a rune in the ground with her glassy claw. There was no sound, but every cat felt the pressure and heat of the blast.

Broken Moon, nose streaming, pelt caked with dust, shook herself and darted towards the small crater. Peering over the edge with blurry eyes, she blinked several times before her vision cleared, showing the glint of metal amongst the damp, dark earth. "I found it!" she exclaimed, scrambling into the hole, picking it up and holding it gently in her mouth.

Strong paws hauled her up. Broken Moon blinked gratefully at Stone's Claw and Darkened Sun, dropping the object.

"_That's it_?" meowed Sable's Fire incredulously. "We came to the forest for _this_?!"

The star twinkled menacingly. "Do not speak lightly of it." Zodiac's Prophet reprimanded the tom. "It is a sacred talisman."

"Then why has it been cast away like fox dung, buried under seasons of earth?" the tom challenged. "See?" He nudged it with his paw, scraps of leather dissolving under his rough touch into dust. "I say we get back before the Banes arrive, and leave this to the mercy of nature!"

"No!" shrieked Broken Moon. "No, we cannot! The Tribe of Endless Hunting, Starclan, Rock and Shattering Night have all told me to find it! We can't just leave it here; there must be a purpose for it!" She glared defiantly into the eyes of the huge tom, her legs shaking as he watched her with contempt.

"The kit is right." The raggedy pelt of the tom shifted as he spoke for the first time. "We must hurry back…" He turned his gaze onto Sable's Fire, who shuddered and closed his mouth, turning away. "With the item."

It was decided. Broken Moon picked up the talisman again and hurried after the cats that were disappearing out into the forest. Witching Glass and Copper Lake uttered incoherent phrases that would erase their tracks from the eyes of their hunters.

Broken Moon gave the silent camp one last glance. "Wait!" she called.

"What is it this time?" snapped Rushing Death.

"Hear her out," replied the shadowed tom who was etching a long scratch down the side of a stick.

The small kit took a shuddering breath. "I…I cannot leave, knowing ungrounded spirits are still wandering here," she whispered. "There's no one left to send them to the Shattering Night, Starclan. If they are left without the route, they will turn into wraiths."

"She's right," Darkened Sun said grudgingly.

Clouding Sky nodded, her blue eyes thoughtful. "The kit has a point," she demurred in her musical voice.

Zodiac's Prophet viewed the kit with slight amusement. "We don't have long though," he reminded her with a nod.

Broken Moon returned his approval with a smile, drawing in a breath as she heard the expectant hum of the ghostly voices.

"_Star bri, star li,_

_Starri benene starri ni,_

_Prozez soul,_

_Comple et whoul,_

_Inta starri ar soldi_

_Fare thee well,_

_Ile Starclan eli."_

The kit finished off the ancient chant, changing the words to suit the needs of the clan cats.

"So mote it be," sighed the others as the clamouring meows turned to nothing.

"Now we must leave," Zodiac's Prophet declared.

"It is time," announced the gray tabby, apparently still carving at the stick.

Broken Moon stepped up towards the object, using her nose to find the way. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, but she knew that could not eat until the deed was done. Broken Moon smoothed the dirt from its surface with a scrap of moss, feeling claustrophobic as the darkness pressed down on her. As if sensing her discomfort, Zodiac's Prophet's breath stirred the fur on the back of her neck. "It is almost time." Freezing air swept over her.

A blinding light suddenly lit up the cave. Blinking spots from her eyes, Broken Moon felt a calm chill settle over her mind. With determination rooted firmly in her mind, she pushed away the fear she felt as she saw all the cats but one leave out of the corner of her eye. The small kit stepped forwards to the glittering stone, three tail lengths tall, the exact colour of her pelt, except unmarred by the black that danced across her fur.

Tapping the object into the light, Broken Moon touched her nose to the Moonstone, feeling an intense cold spread throughout her body. She heard a crackle, what was it? Glancing downwards, she gasped as she saw the item begin to freeze over, reflecting the shine, frost reaching its icy fingers into the faraway corners of the cavern. Broken Moon shut her eyes tightly, and waited for them to come.

"_Who summons us?" _hissed a voice, breaking the silence.

Broken Moon flinched, slowly cracking her eyes open. Starry cats stared down at her with something unreadable in their eyes. Curiosity? Anger? Glee? …Fear?

"I do." The kit swallowed her fear. "I, Broken Moon, have summoned you, Ancient Ones."

"_And why may that be?" _questioned the spangled she-cat, regarding her with large blue eyes. The congregation of cats behind her muttered as they eyed the kit.

Broken Moon raised her head. "Rock came to me in my dreams."

"_That senile old fool?"_ A tom tossed his ginger head. _"Ha!"_

The cream and black cat felt a flare of fury. "Not just him," she spat. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting as well. Though I may only be a kit, Shattering Night has walked with me." A surge of satisfaction rose within her as the cats facing her looked at her with new eyes. Broken Moon pulled her final card, hoping it will be the one. "Starclan has come to me as well. Why else would you be standing on their territory?"

"Former _territory," _growled a golden queen.

"But territory nonetheless," shot back Broken Moon.

Slowly, one-by-one, the Ancient Ones accepted her story. _"Very well. What do you seek?" _the she-cat who had first spoken to her asked.

"I seek answers," announced Broken Moon. "I have come to view the past, the present, and the future. I need to know the truth."

"_Fine," _snarled the reddish tom, the one who had called Rock a senile old fool. _"But you know what must be given."_

Broken Moon nodded, and pushed forwards the object they had gone hunting for.

The shiny metal ball rolled forwards, ringing out as it bounced across the grasses. A few stray, deteriorating strands of old leather fell off.

The cats drew back with a collective hiss. _"Firestar's collar."_

"Yes. I have brought you Firestar's collar. Is it enough?"

Soundlessly, a black and white tom nodded.

"So mote it be then." Broken Moon closed her eyes, oblivious to the gray tabby who was watching her. The others, however, were not, and they gave him fearful glances as they prepared.

"_Are you ready?"_

"Yes."

As soon as the word left her lips, a barrage of images and sounds assaulted her mind. Broken Moon cried out. She saw the beginning.

_**Great cats stalked the night, powerful beings many times the size of a normal cat. They gathered into three distinct groups: ones that were striped, black, white, and orange, ones that were golden and brown, the males sporting magnificent manes, and ones that were yellow and sleek and spotted with black dots.**_

_**Meanwhile, she also saw a tribe of cats walking down a spiralling path into a hollow where a pool laid. It happened, again and again, the cats changing over time and their paw steps imprinting into the firm stone.**_

_**A mist swept across Broken Moon's vision. When it cleared, she saw that the cats were now smaller, with a larger diversity of colours, but it was still clear which belonged to which clan.**_

_**There were the lithe, shiny furred cats led by Riverstar. Skinny, fast cats following behind Windstar. Silent, glowing eyed cats falling into step with Shadowstar. A clan of well-built, mighty cats sitting by Thunderstar. Broken Moon drew in a startled breath when she saw another group. They were small, but had strong back legs, good for leaping to great heights. A voice whispered in her head. "Skyclan. The forgotten ones. The greatest secret."**_

_**The scene changed once more. She spotted a massive group of cats fleeing from the disaster behind them, Twoleg monsters tearing through the forest behind them. A fire pelted one raced ahead, flanked by a black footed tom and a slim spotted she-cat, followed closely by a black and white tom.**_

_**Firestar, she realised with a thrill. Firestar, Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar.**_

_**And then they were gone, replaced by hundreds of faces that flashed past, running, hunting, sharing tongues, battling.**_

She saw the present.

_**Broken Moon soared through the night sky, her gaze lingering over mountains where cats sprang at eagles and slashed at enemies. There was a great lake, and she saw fire roaring and swallowing up the land around it, cats yowling, racing for the mountains. The flames enveloped the woods, creating a ring of fire.**_

_**There was Skyclan, lined up in front of their home gorge, facing a ragged group of rogues. On an unspoken signal, the two parties leapt at each other, and screeches and screams rose into the air.**_

_**And then there was them. Darker than the mutinous thoughts that had coiled in the corner of Tigerstar's mind, more dangerous than the most poisonous snake. Coming, coming. Racing over fallen trees, dodging monsters.**_

_**Zodiac's Prophet, glimmering fur and amber eyes as he viewed Silverpelt. The assassins, Darkened Sun and Rushing Death, creeping through the shadows as they kept guard. Clouding Sky, grooming her fur. Brindled Mirror and Sable's Fire, both alert, ears pricked, tails swishing. Copper Lake and Witching Glass, sharing news of the Divine Realms. Stone's Claw, whispering with Elemental's Tempest and Painted Light as they stood in front of yawning maw of Mothermouth.**_

She saw the future.

_**Thousands of seasons upon seasons compressed into a few moments. Millions of faces. She was a chain, a chain with all of its links pulling apart. She lived all those lives, all those lives all at once. Hundreds of different prophecies pouring into her mind. She saw the destruction, the rebuilding.**_

_**She saw the end.**_

With a gasp, Broken Moon sat up, her sweat soaked fur clinging to her skin, golden eyes shining with unshed tears.

One image lingered in her mind: A small she-cat, with pale moon coloured fur and jet black stripes, and a sightless gray tabby tom, perched exactly at the place where four trails met.

A brown tabby tom with jade green eyes padded up to her. _"You have survived."_

"I have," Broken Moon murmured. "And now I know."

To her surprise, the tom smiled. _"Fare thee well, Broken Moon." _He turned to her silent companion. _"And you too, Rock's heir, Jay's Wing."_

The Ancient Ones began to fade, and soon the two cats found themselves alone in the cavern. Jayfeather padded off, Broken Moon following as the brilliance of the Moonstone began to dim.

As she emerged from Mothermouth, she stood taller, and the image once again flitted in front of her eyes.

_I am Broken Moon of the Splintering Dark, Seer of Shattering Night. And I will stand forevermore, with the legend Jayfeather, kin of Firestar's kin, Walker of Dreams, at the Crossroads of Time._


End file.
